Uncle Grimmly
Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of the Darkness (or just Uncle Grimmly or Grimmly) (Japanese: ヤミノフ Yaminofu), is a forty-five year old Portrait Ghost that loves mirrors. In fact, he spends all his time in front of mirrors practicing (what he considers to be) scary poses. Although Uncle Grimmly likes to think he is frightening, his ability to spook is actually sub-par compared to almost all other ghosts (even minor ones). Uncle Grimmly appears in the Wardrobe Room. The only thing Uncle Grimmly loves more than mirrors is darkness. He only appears when an area becomes pitch black, which is exactly what happened when lightning struck Luigi's Mansion after Luigi defeated Boolossus and unsealed the door to the forth and final area. The lightning strike caused the circuit breakers to blow out, creating a blackout throughout the entire mansion. In these dark and eerie conditions, the ghosts came out in force, and there were too many for Luigi to handle. Even the solitary Uncle Grimmly came out of hiding. As such, Luigi needed to restore power to the mansion to put the ghouls back into hiding. Story To do this, the green-clad plumber had to reactivate the circuit breakers in the Breaker Room, located in the mansion's basement. Unfortunately, Uncle Grimmly locked the door to the Breaker Room with a key to keep Luigi's Mansion in perpetual darkness. Thus Luigi had to locate Grimmly before he could restore light to the dark mansion. Fortunately, Luigi received an a phone call from Professor E. Gadd while Luigi was in the Telephone Room following the lightning strike. The good professor informed Luigi that Uncle Grimmly prefers to reside in rooms with mirrors. As such, Luigi obviously investigated the Mirror Room first, and after leaving disappointed, the many other rooms with mirrors in the mansion (searching for three hidden Speedy Spirits along the way), and eventually after a long and hard battle with the ghosts now wandering in the darkness of the Mansion, Luigi wandered into the Wardrobe Room on the second floor, and finally finding Uncle Grimmly. The portrait ghost tried to scare Luigi by lifting up his hands and meekly wailing, but Luigi was not scared. At this time, the green-clad hero activated his flashlight, stunning Grimmly as he attempted to scare the plumber. Luigi then turned on his Poltergust 3000 and began pulling the portrait ghost into the contraption. Uncle Grimmly did not even put up much of a fight, and after a few weak pulls on Grimmly's part, Luigi managed to suck up the portrait ghost and acquire the key to the breaker room. After the lights were reactivated, this caused the many ghosts that were roaming in the mansion to disappear. Luigi then continued his journey. Frames Image:Uncle Grimmly Bronze.png| Bronze frame Image:Uncle Grimmly Silver.png| Silver frame Image:Uncle Grimmly Gold.png| Gold frame Names in other Languages Trivia *Uncle Grimmly could possibly be Chauncey, Henry and Orville's uncle, while being either Neville's or Lydia's brother. This continues the tradition of a family of Portrait Ghosts that reside in rooms around the first area. *Uncle Grimmly is the only portrait ghost that resides in a room from Area 1 but is an Area 4 Ghost. *During a conversation with Professor E. Gadd in the Telephone Room, E. Gadd mentions that Uncle Grimmly is old for a ghost, but at age 45, there are 3 Portrait Ghosts who are older than he is: Vincent Van Gore (59), Shivers (72) and Nana (76). *Despite E. Gadd telling Luigi Uncle Grimmly likes places with Mirrors, almost every room has mirrors, making it an obsolete tip. *Uncle Grimmly appears to speak with a northern English dialect. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 4 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males